YL050: The Legend
is the 12th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 7. Synopsis Yellow makes final clashes with Lance, who uses the power to control the Legendary Pokémon. Yellow, guided by her friends, unleashes an energy, a powerful one to mark Lance's fall and heal the land he swore to protect. Chapter Plot Yellow flies to Lance, who goes to prove that humans cannot live with Pokémon, while Yellow tries to prove him wrong. Lance orders his team to attack Yellow, who makes a counterattack, hitting both teams. Dragonite uses Hyper Beam, while Omny's Ice Beam counters it. Dragonair uses Slam, while Gravvy uses Defense Curl. Lance asks Yellow when will she continue to battle, as soon he will control the Legendary Pokémon. Lance speaks to Dragonite, as he can see a new world, where Pokémon will rule without humans. Dragonite fires another attack on Yellow and Kitty. Yellow's bandage comes off, as she orders Pika to use Rage and Bide, though Aerodactyl deflects the attack. Yellow senses Pika's memories are returning back and sees that the amplifier the Elite Four want to use needs the power of the badges. She promises to create a strong enough energy blast to stop Lance's madness. Suddenly, Red meets up with Green and Blue, who need to get out. Blaine wakes up and sees them. However, he notices a thread, so feels Yellow is also close. Red, Green and Blue send Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard, who channel the energy to Yellow. Yellow calls the energy of Viridian forest, allowing Pika to use MegaVolt, hitting Lance with all their might. Lance remembers how the humans destroyed the homeland, injuring his Magikarp and Dratini. Giovanni stares at Lance being hit and notices a flower. He knows the island will be populated with life, but walks away, as it doesn't benefit him. Suddenly, he gets approached by Lt. Surge and Sabrina, who promise to resurrect Team Rocket, though Giovanni thinks Koga is too afraid to come here. Giovanni declines, ordering them to go back to their Gyms as he goes to learn more on his journey. Giovanni gazes at the Mega Thunderbolt, which reached the land. Misty, Brock and Erika see the enormous light, which allows life to grow to the wastelands. They notice the Pokémon armies are losing their power. Yellow thanks the Legendary Pokémon, for it spread life. She falls down, only to be caught by Red. Yellow wakes up and sees Pika is gone. She asks her Ratty, who did not see him. She goes to look for him and gets approached by her own Pokémon. Yellow finds Pika and goes after him, who runs away. Pika comes to Red, as Yellow forgot he was Red's Pokémon. However, she decides to have a nap with Pika, for a moment. Yellow wakes up and is shocked to see near her friends on a Gyarados, as they surf. They inform her Lance was defeated, his Pokémon flew off to west and the army is disbanded. Blaine admits though Yellow canceled the evolutions over and over, it came in handy, for even Golem evolved, normally when it is traded. Bill asks Green if she will tell Red about Yellow being a girl, for everyone knows but him. Green replies she wants to continue the charade, wanting Red to figure it out himself, displeasing Bill and Blue. Red tells Yellow Pika likes them. He proposes they should live together, but was only joking about that. And so the story about Yellow defeating the Elite Four is finished. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow joined Blaine, Erika, Brock and Misty to rebuild the cities. Others moved on to their lives, seeking new goals and paths. Lt. Surge and Giovanni, per his order, returned to the Gyms. However, the fates of Giovanni and Koga are not known. Green sends a message, wanting to know which Legendary Bird kidnapped her as a child. Even if Lance managed to control it, she is uncertain if that is the Pokémon that seized her. The boy she sent the message understands that, in a different region. Debuts Pokémon *Sunkern *Hoothoot *Heracross *Marill *Ledyba *Spinarak *Sentret *Wooper Move Defense Curl Trivia Mistakes Silver's text was sent by Green, though it was shown as it was sent by Blue (Japanese's name for Green in English). Trivia This is the final chapter of the Yellow arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 7 chapters